Someday We'll Know
by tutor-grl
Summary: Two loves, one choice. Haley has to choose between 2 guys that are opposites from each other. One is a past love, shy and has a troubled family. The other one, confident, athletic and has a close family. Who does she end up with n what happens in btw. NH
1. Goodbye

_Ninety miles outside Chicago  
Can't stop driving I don't know why  
So many questions, I need an answer  
Two years later you're still on my mind _

_Whatever happened to Amelia Earheart?  
Who holds the stars up in the sky?  
Is true love just once in a lifetime?  
Did the captain of the Titanic cry?_

_Oh, Someday we'll know  
If love can move a mountain  
Someday we'll know  
Why the sky is blue  
Someday we'll know  
Why I wasn't meant for you..._

_Does anybody know the way to Atlantis?  
Or what the wind says when she cries?  
I'm speeding by the place that I met you  
For the ninety-seventh time...Tonight_

_Someday we'll know  
If love can move a mountain  
Someday we'll know  
Why the sky is blue  
Someday we'll know  
Why I wasn't meant for you...  
Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, Yeah_

_Someday we'll know  
Why Samson loved Dalilah?  
One day I'll go  
Dancing on the moon  
Someday you'll know  
That I was the one for you..._

_Open up the world  
I bought a ticket to the end of the rainbow  
Watched the stars crash in the sea  
If I can ask God just one question  
Why aren't you here with me tonight?_

_Oh, Someday we'll know  
If love can move a mountain  
Someday we'll know  
Why the sky is blue  
Someday we'll know  
Why I wasn't meant for you...  
Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, Yeah_

_Someday we'll know  
Why Samson loved Dalilah  
One day I'll go  
Dancing on the moon  
Someday you'll know  
That I was the one for you..._

Today would have been our 3 year anniversary had our relationship worked out. It's been about less than half a year since we broke up and I still find myself dwelling over him. We got together the summer of eighth grade and everything was great for us. We fell in love shortly after that and things seemed to become even better. He was my first boyfriend and I couldn't imagine my life without him. We barely got into huge fights and when we did, it wouldn't last more than a day or two. Everyone in school thought we were the cutest couple because we did everything together.

I met him in middle school when we were paired up in P.E. We hit it off and became somewhat friends. Later on, I would find myself spending more and more time with him, but at this time I didn't like him yet and I'm pretty sure he didn't develop a crush for me yet either. It wasn't until we were practically best friends that he would tell me about his parents starting to fight and everything else that was bothering him and I guess that's when I started liking him because he could open up to me about anything. At this point I didn't know how he felt towards me until he finally got up the courage to ask me out one day and of course I said yes. After that it all just fell into place.

I guess you're probably wondering if everything was so great between us, what went wrong. Well it wasn't because we fell out of love, or he cheated on me, it wasn't anything like that. It was his parents. They were getting a divorce and it was settled that he would go live with his dad. Now, I would've helped him through this and it wouldn't have been a huge problem if his dad didn't decide to start new and move all the way across the country to California. I still remember the day he told me all of this, I thought my heart was going to shatter.

_Flashback_

_It was about 4 in the afternoon and I was lying in bed thinking about random things when I heard a knock on my door._

_"Haley, are you in there?" I knew right away who it was from his voice._

_"Yea come in" _

_As he walks in, I can see something's wrong by the look on his face._

_"Hey are you okay?"_

_"I have some bad news that I have to tell you."_

_"What's wrong? Is it your parents again?"_

_"Yea.. They decided to get a divorce and this time it's for real. I guess I should be happy about that since they're always fighting anyways.."_

_"I'm sorry.. I wish I could do something, but you know you can always crash out here if you'd like." There was a short silence before he started again. I guess he was contemplating on how to tell me._

_"There's another part to it Haley..My dad wants me to live with him and my mom thinks that it's a good idea for now. I guess I'm okay with that but the thing is he wants to move to California."_

_"Oh... _

_Well what are we gonna do?" I knew it was coming but I still wasn't ready to hear what he had to say next._

_"I... I think we should break up..._

_I think it would be for the best. I mean I'll be all the way in California and you'll be here. As much as I love you, we're still in highschool and I just don't think a long distance relationship would work." _

_By this time I had tears running down my face.. I didn't know what to say... I could tell he was already having a hard time doing this and I didn't want to make him feel worse so the only thing I said was, "Oh, I guess it's for the best right.", even though it was hurting me to say that._

_"Yea." I was still processing everything in my head and he didn't know what else to say so after several minutes of silence before he spoke up, bringing my from my thoughts._

_"Well I guessI should go, I have some packing to do.." He kissed me on the cheek and head for the door. "I'm sorry, I'll always love you Haley.. Goodbye"_

_"Goodbye.." I whispered once he was gone. After the night he left my house, I never saw him again. I was told he moved to California about a couple days later. For the first week or so, I spent my days locked up in my bedroom crying, and then as days passed, I became numb._

_--------------_

xX the song is"Someday We'll Know" by Mandy Moore and Jonathan Foreman


	2. There She Goes

ok this chapter is just basically centered around Brooke, Peyton and Haley.

* * *

It's 12 o' clock right now and in a couple of minutes; Brooke and Peyton would be coming over. They keep saying we don't hang out as often anymore so they planned a whole day of what Brooke calls fun, which is basically going to the spa and shopping. Anyways, I know they're just making up excuses because they wanna keep me distracted from thinking about him today but I'm still thankful they're doing this for me. They've gotten me through last year and made it fun when I thought that it was gonna be horrible.

"Haley! You better not still be sleeping… We got a fun day ahead of us!" I hear Brooke yell as she and Peyton enter the house.

"I'm almost ready Brooke.. But I thought we were going shopping and shopping with you is anything but fun." I joked.

"Hah hah, very funny" She said as they entered the room.

"Hey Peyton, I'm surprised the boyfriend's not with you, where is he?"

"Ugh, we don't always hang out with each other, we both have separate lives."

"Haha yea right. Whenever I see you, he's always right there or visa verse." Brooke answered for me.

"Brooke it's vice versa. Anyways, Luke's helping out his uncle at the car shop."

"Yea, yea. So Haley, you ready now?"

I sighed. "Yup let's go. The sooner we leave the sooner I can go home and sleep off this dreadful day."

Brooke scoffs. "Just for that, you're gonna be spending an extra 30 minutes watching me shop."

"Brooke, I was just kidding."

"Well I wasn't, let's gooo"

* * *

It was a while into our massages when Brooke starts babbling about how she can't believe it's junior year.

"I mean think about it, it's like almost the last time for everything. Aww I'm gonna miss high school so much."

"Hah says the girl that's always late for class or sleeping in it." Peyton said.

"I meant I was gonna miss the wholecheerleading and boys part of highschool, not the classes."

"I don't think I'm gonna miss cheerleading all that much." I said.

"Well you should be grateful for it because without it, you wouldn't have two awesome bestfriends like Peyton and me." Oh did I tell you that's how I met these two. After he left, I decided to join the cheerleading squad to fill up my time and diversify myself. It's funny to think, 2 years ago, I didn't even know who they were and now I spend almost all my time with them.

"I guess but sometimes you two aren't so awesome and totally get on my nerves."

They gasped and pretended to be hurt and we just burst into laughter.

"Ok I think we've had enough of this, let's do some shopping!"

* * *

We were in the fitting room of our nth shop trying on some dresses that we picked out earlier. Brooke had bought 9 bags worth of clothes and shoes while Peyton and I only had about 5.

"Are you guys done?" Brooke asked.

"Yea" Peyton and I said at the same time.

"Come on out"

I stepped out of the fitting room to see Brooke wearing a blue halter dress and Peyton wearing a black v-neck dress, I was wearing a pink strapless dress that stopped mid-thigh.

"Haley you look totally hot in that dress. Buy it!" Brooke said when she saw me.

"I kinda do like it, but what do I need it for?"

"You never know" Brooke replied.

"Fine but if I buy mine, Peyton's gotta buy her dress too." I said, trying to get out of buying the dress because I know it's just gonna be sitting in the back of my closet.

"Ok, I was planning on getting it anyways, Luke's and mine anniversary's coming up." Peyton answered.

"Well now you have to buy it. Let's go pay for it and then hit the next shop."

As we were walking out the store after paying,a new songstarts to play and I froze.

_Flashback_

_It was Brooke's annual birthday bash at her parent's beach house. As usual, everyone was there so it was out of control. I was sitting on the beach away from everybody else trying to get some fresh air and I could still hear the music from a distance. "There She Goes" by Radius was starting to play. Peyton was the DJ so she probably changed it so she could slow dance with Lucas._

_**Take a breath and close your eyes **_

_**drifting in the sunlight its golden **_

_**feel the rush of the tide **_

_**it feels like you're starting to fly you float **_

_**There she goes… **_

_**Where did she go?** _

_"Hey"_

_"Hi" I replied as he sat down next to me._

_"What are you doing out here?"_

_"Just getting away from the madness" I said._

_We sat there for a couple seconds just staring out at the ocean._

_**All alone now the summers feel so cold **_

**_on my own when this storm will end is unknown._ **

_**There she goes. **_

_**My world is starting to nosedive **_

_**without you I forgot how to fly I'm falling **_

_**and now I'm afraid to fly even on a jet airliner I fall**_

_"Haley, I wanna ask you something."_

_"Sure"_

_"I know we're friends and all but I... I'm uh.. I mean..."_

_**Where did she go?.. **_

_**There she goes **_

_**All alone now the summers feel so cold **_

_**on my own when this storm will end is unknown **_

_**now where did she go? **_

_**She is going away…** _

_"Yea?"_

_"Will you go out with me?" He finally blurted out._

_**..In the fall there she goes all alone **_

_**now the summers feel so cold **_

_**on my own when this storm will end is unknown **_

_**lift you up into the light before you crash into the skyline **_

_**you're flying I hold my breath and close my eyes **_

_**the sunlight in the summertime is cold… **_

_**There she goes.**_

_I smiled. "I'd love to, Jake."_

_End of Flashback_

Ugh.. so much for trying to not think of him today..

"Haley, you okay" Peyton said, bringing me out of my thoughts.

"Huh, yea... I'm fine."

"No... you were just thinking of him weren't you?" Brooke said and I smiled sadly.

"Yea... but it doesn't hurt as much as it use to. Ok come on let's go to another store."

"You know what, I think I just spent a ton of my dad's money and I'm getting tired of shopping so do you wanna go home and watch a movie or something?" Brooke said.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

Brooke nodded.

"Thanks" I knew Brooke would never get tired of shopping and she was just doing this for me.

"Don't thank me yet, we'll just go shopping more to make up for today." We all laughed and made our way to the parking lot.

* * *

I'll have Nathan come in in the next chapter or two, I'm not sure yet. but anyways i know the song probably doesn't go with flashback or w.e but i just really liked it. i was listening to it over and over again. well i hope you liked it.


	3. Dream Come True

_A.N- I know it's been like months and months since I've updated, but school's finally out and I've just been lazy all summer. Anyways I hope you like it and please review!_

_Also, if you're confused, I'm gonna try to clear some stuff up. Jake and Haley got together a little before 8__th__ grade and they broke up sometime during the second semester of sophomore year. Chapter one and two took place summer before junior year, and this chapter is going to be skipping to the next summer where they're all gonna be seniors, a lot has happened but it'll be explained in the flashbacks._

One year later.

It was an early Saturday morning when I was woken up by the ringing of my cell phone. It was probably only 6:30 and I was in a grouchy mood, but as soon as I saw the name on the caller I.D, I couldn't help but smile.

"Hey" I said picking up the phone.

"Hey, were you sleeping?" He asked.

"Of course I was sleeping, it's only 6:30 over here" I said groggily.

"Sorry, I just really wanted to talk to you."

"Well what's so important that you had to disrupt my beauty sleep?" I questioned him playfully.

"You don't need beauty sleep, you're already beautiful to me. Anyways, I have a surprise for you." He answered.

"Ohh a surprise! What kind of surprise!" I asked excitedly.

"One that I think you'll like, hopefully."

"And when am I going to get it?"

"When you open your door and go outside."

I rushed off the bed as fast as I could and accidentally tripped over one of my books, making a loud thud.

"Haley?"

"Yea I'm fine, just a little clumsy and slipped. I'm heading to the door right now."

A few seconds later, I was at the front door. I reached for the doorknob and when I opened it, he was standing right there, with some flowers in hand.

I gasped.

"Nathan!" I then screamed as I ran and hugged him.

We kissed for what seemed like forever and finally broke away when we needed some air. I hadn't seen him for about a month and half.

"What are you doing here? I thought you weren't coming home until Monday? And you're dad didn't say anything either."

"Yea well I missed you so I found an earlier flight and decided to surprise you and I asked my dad to not tell anyone."

"Aww I missed you too. You should've called me, I wanted to go to the airport and pick you up."

"I wanted it to be a nice surprise, and besides, my flight got in at like 5 and my dad had to pick me up so that I could drop some of my stuff at home."

"Well I still would've picked you up, no matter what time it was..

So did you meet any hot girls?" I joked as we headed back towards my room.

"There was this one really hot girl I met during the first week, but I was kinda disappointed when she left."

"Oh really? What'd she look like?"

"She was totally hot, blonde hair, brown eyes, you know come to think of it, she looks just like you. The resemblance is uncanny really. Well anyways, we hooked up a couple of times, then she left so I moved on to some other girls that the guys introduced me to." Nathan said nonchalantly.

"Nathan Scott! You better be kidding!" I said.

He chuckled. "You know I am. You're the only girl I would wanna "hook up" with, and I love you for coming to visit me, it made the whole camp more bearable." He said after giving me a sweet kiss.

"So how was it after I left?"

"It was pretty cool, we just basically trained most of the time anyways. One of the guys from the camp showed me around after you left, he was pretty cool." He said as we climbed on my bed.

"Hmmmm. So what do you wanna do today?"

"How bout we plan it later and just go to sleep right now, I'm feeling kinda jet lag. Besides we have two more weeks before school starts again to do stuff, I just wanna stay here with you today." He said.

"Ok" I snuggled against his chest and he wrapped his arms around me. A few moments later, I could hear his chest moving up and down slowly, signaling that he was asleep.

It was a while before I could go back to sleep. I was looking around my room when my eyes fell on a framed photo of Nathan and me on the night stand. We had huge smiles on our faces, he had his arm around my waist and we were looking at each other. Every time I see the picture, it takes me back to when I first met Nathan. At first, I felt some attraction towards him, then that turned into something else, but dating wouldn't have even crossed my mind.

_Flashback_

_It was the first day back to school. Brooke, Peyton and I came early to get our schedules to compare and find our lockers. I was already at my locker listening to my ipod and cramming the tiny cubicle with books and journals that I wouldn't need for the first two periods while they were down the hall at theirs. As I turn to go join them, I ran into someone smack dab in the middle of the hall, causing me to loose my balance and drag the other person with me creating a huge thud._

_**You need a friend  
I'll be around  
Don't let this end  
Before I see you again  
What can I say to convince you  
To change your mind of me?**_

"_Oww.." I said as I looked up at the person I bumped into. At the same time, he looked up and I saw his deep blue eyes that had me mesmerized. Clearly I was lost in thought when he decided to speak. 'Wow he's really hot!' I thought_

_After I didn't say anything for a while, he waved his hand right in front of my face and asked. "Hello? You ok?" _

"_Huh, yea I'm fine. I just spaced out right there." I answered. "And sorry for bumping into you, I wasn't really paying attention and I didn't know that you were behind me, sorry."_

"_It's fine, don't worry about it." _

"_Ok well I'm Haley, nice to meet you." I said as I put out my hand for him to shake._

"_Nathan, and the pleasure's all mine." He replied with a smirk while shaking my hand and checking me out._

_**I'm gonna love you more than anyone  
I'm gonna hold you closer than before  
And when I kiss your soul, your body'll be free  
I'll be free for you anytime  
I'm gonna love you more than anyone**_

"_So… are you new here? Cause I've been here for four years and I've never seen you around school before." I asked, feeling a little uncomfortable._

"_Yea actually, my parents just moved here to be closer to my dad's family."_

"_Oh that's cool, well if you need anything, I can try to help you." I wanted to help since he seemed like a really nice guy that I could probably be friends with._

_**Look in my eyes, what do you see?  
Not just the color  
Look inside of me  
Tell me all you need and I will try  
I will try**_

"_Actually I have one thing I wanted to ask you."_

"_Shoot"_

_He leaned in my ear and whispered. "You wanna hook up?"_

_I stepped back and shouted "WHAT?" There goes the nice theory…_

_I looked at him and he had a smirk on his face._

"_What do you think I am? A slut that just sleeps with random guys she just meets?"_

"_Well no but I mean you do owe me." He said._

_**I'm gonna love you more than anyone  
I'm gonna hold you closer than before  
And when I kiss your soul, your body'll be free  
I'll be free for you anytime  
I'm gonna to love you more than anyone**_

_**Free for you, whenever you need  
We'll be free together, baby  
Free together, baby**_

"_For what?"_

"_For bumping into me and knocking me over."_

"_What! You said you were ok!"_

"_Well I lied.. Come to think of it, my head's starting to hurt and my back's starting to ache."_

"_Wuh… I…" I was speechless._

_He looked at me for a couple seconds before starting to laugh his head off._

"_What?" I asked him._

"_Haha, you should've seen you're face, it was hilarious." He said while laughing some more. "I was just kidding."_

"_Ugh! JERK!" I blew out, frustrated._

_I started walking away from him._

_**I'm gonna love you more than anyone  
I'm gonna hold you closer than before  
And when I kiss your soul, your body'll be free  
I'll be free for you anytime  
I'm gonna love you more than anyone**_

_**I'm going to love you more than anyone**_

"_Haley!" He shouted after me. "Hey! I was just kidding, come on now!"_

_I looked back at him with a glare and said, "Well that was just rude and not a good way to start off at a new school!" before continuing on down the hall._

_I reached Brooke and Peyton, and apparently they were watching the whole thing._

"_Hmm who's the hottie?" Brooke asked._

"_Some jerk that's new here." I told her._

"_Well he may be a jerk, but he's totally yummy" Brooke said, checking him out._

_The bell rang._

"_I'll see you guys later." I said to them before walking away._

_As I reached my first period, only about half the class was already there. A minute before the bell rang, guess who walked in._

"_Well, well, well. Guess we meet again Haley." He said, taking the seat next to mine._

"_What do you want?" I asked coldly._

"_You're not still mad at me about this morning are you?"_

_I didn't say anything._

"_Listen, I'll make it up to you. How bout we go on a date?"_

"_No"_

"_Come on, it'll be fun"_

"_No"_

"_Just one date"_

"_No, no and no. Why don't you just go find some other girl and work you charm on her?"_

"_Well I wouldn't see your reaction and that wouldn't be any fun." He said jokingly._

_Right then, the bell rang and I turned my head towards the front of the class._

"_Ok, I get it, but just remember, one day you'll give in and you'll see that I'm gonna be your dream come true."_

_I spent the rest of the period trying to ignore Nathan and focus on the teacher. I was so happy when that class was over, but I must have done something to piss someone off because I soon learned that I had 2 more classes with him in the afternoon._

_**End Flashback**_

Looking over at Nathan, I saw that he was peacefully sleeping.

"I guess you were right. You are my dream come true." I whispered to him before drifting off to sleep myself.

please review and tell me what you thought!

Return to Top


End file.
